


Pressure

by Halibugz



Series: Reincarnation AU [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alex and Lafayette are brothers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bipolar Disorder, Father-Son Relationship, George Washington adopts Alexander Hamilton, George Washington adopts Lafayette, John still isn't in this, Mental Health Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Revelation, Teenagers, Washingdad, alex is the washington's adopted son, lafayette is the washington's adopted son, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz
Summary: George paused.Had Alexander remembered all that pain? That horror? A war?Had Alex had his revelation?





	Pressure

Alexander was seventeen the first time George suspected he might have had his revelation.

They were still living in their nice apartment in New York City. Alexander and Lafayette were seniors, getting ready to go off to college. They were filling out college applications and it was getting to that wonderful point in their lives where George and Martha had to take their two children to tours of university campuses. It was terrifying and wonderful all at the same time.

Alexander was top of his class and fought hard to get there. The principal of his school had informed him that he was on track to be valedictorian earlier in the year, so he stayed up late studying and woke up early to make sure he was at school on time.

It was stressing George out.

Suddenly Alex was drinking coffee every morning with bags underneath his eyes. He was being found hunched over a laptop working on research papers that weren’t due for months. He was finishing college essays and studying for entrance exams on top of his normal schoolwork. He was even taking all AP courses.

But then Alexander didn’t wake up in the morning and drink his bowl of coffee to run out the door and that worried George.

“Alex?” George called out, heading to his bedroom. He nudged the door open after a few knocks. It was in disarray. Papers and books everywhere. Last night’s dinner sitting where Martha had left it by Alexander’s laptop. Alex laying in a cocoon of blankets, unmoving. “Alexander, are you alright?”

“Leave me ‘lone,” Alex muttered from his bed.

And George paused.

Had Alexander remembered all that pain? That horror? _A war?_

Had Alex had his revelation?

“Alright, I’ll call your school and let them know you’re sick, okay?” There was no other movement, so George left the room and shut the door behind him.

“What’s wrong?” Martha asked worriedly as she stood with Lafayette. Of course she had been driving herself mad with worry watching their oldest killing himself over his schoolwork. It was so reminiscent of the days of how Alexander Hamilton had been. George looked between Lafayette and Martha, signaling that he needed to speak with her alone.

“I’ll go to school,” Lafayette said, knowing that his parents wanted to be alone. “Goodbye, mama, papa.” Laf hugged each of his parents and opened up Alex’s door. “Goodbye, _petit_.” Alex grunted in response. He left for school.

“Do you think he had his revelation?” Martha asked as soon as Lafayette was out the door. Of course she would jump straight to that. It’s what George jumped to. It’s what anyone would if they knew that their little Alex Warren was actually Alexander Hamilton.

“I don’t know, I think he might have. It’s not quite how I reacted when I got mine…” George remembered his own revelation. He had panicked, worried about what other people would think of him if they knew who he was. If they knew he was George Washington, the first president of the United States. He was reminded of it every time he had to pull out a dollar bill. Just like he was reminded of his little Alexander when he pulled out a ten-dollar bill. He was thankful for credit cards and online payments.

“We should take him to see a therapist specializing in revelations,” Martha suggested. It was no secret that there were reincarnates in the world. When George was young, there weren’t many options for reincarnates when having their revelations. They would have to deal with their traumatic pasts alone. But now there were more options for them. More for Alex.

“I’ll call someone today and see when they can get him in.”

George was true to his word, making an appointment for three days from then. Alexander didn’t come out of bed other than to use the bathroom. Martha and Lafayette managed to coax him to drink. George was unsuccessful at getting him to eat.

“Alexander Warren?” a receptionist called out. Lafayette had come along, wanting to be there for his brother. He sat beside the shorter teen while Alexander was curled into a ball in his chair. He hadn’t wanted to leave his bed and Martha had convinced him to with the compromise that he didn’t need to change out of his sweat pants and t-shirt and he could wear one of her shawls like a blanket.

“Do you want us to go with you?” George asked. He still hadn’t said anything to Alexander about being a reincarnate. Hadn’t wanted to jump to any conclusions. The therapist was informed that they didn’t know if he had his revelation yet and just wanted to see. They would finally find out today. Find out if Alexander had been remembering a horrific and tragic past for three days.

 _But maybe he remembered the happy times with his wife and children,_ George thought to himself. But sometimes it was the traumatic times that hit first. He remembered the war before he remembered his wife. He remembered the death of the children before he remembered the picnics they shared. He remembered Alexander publishing the Reynold’s Pamphlet before he remembered hugging him tightly when he came to him scared and confused about what to do as treasury secretary.

“No,” Alex muttered. All he knew was that his parents were sending him to a therapist, and he _wasn’t_ happy about it. “But…mom can come.” Martha nodded, standing and wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulder to hold him close.

They were in the room for thirty minutes. George and Lafayette sat close by, waiting for any news on what was going on.

“Papa?” Lafayette asked, making George turn to him. His accent was still there. Not much as he had been in America since he was a toddler, but with some words and phrases, it stood out like a sore thumb. “Is Alex going to be alright?”

“He’ll be fine,” George answered. “And even if he’s not fine right now, we’re going to take care of him and make sure he will be.” He pulled Lafayette close, kissing his forehead. Alex was the one who always pushed George away and told him to stop kissing him, that he was practically an adult. Lafayette enjoyed the cuddles his parents still gave him and accepted it.

Thirty minutes of waiting and the therapist came out of the room, having Alexander sit beside Lafayette and pulling George and Martha aside.

“He hasn’t had his revelation.”

George and Martha breathed a sigh of relief.

And then George stopped.

What was wrong? It seemed Martha already knew. She had been in the room listening to their son talk.

“He has bipolar disorder,” the therapist explained. “The constant studying he’s been doing without any sleep, the running around, that’s a symptom of a manic episode. And right now he’s experiencing a depressive episode. I’m going to prescribe him something that will help with the extremes and get him more balanced.”

“Is it possible that this is something inherited from his previous life? It’s very similar to how he used to act when we knew him before,” George explained.

“It could be. We haven’t really been able to identify any kind of mental illnesses being passed down, but research into reincarnation is still fairly new and hasn’t been looked into as much as it should be,” she explained. “We’ve seen some cases where reincarnates have been transgender because of being born a different gender in their new lives than their past lives. And we’ve also seen patterns with sexual orientation. I see no reason to believe why mental illness would be any different.”

“Where do we go from here? What do we do now to help him?” Martha asked. Of course she worried about what Alexander might inherit from his past life, but she cared more about the here and now. About her baby boy who was sick and needed to be taken care of.

“We can’t cure him, but we can get him started on some low-grade medication and see how he reacts to that. In a few weeks if nothing changes, we’ll increase the dosage and keep trying until we get the balance just right.”

“Thank you so much.” George wrapped his arm around Martha, holding her close. Their boy was going to be okay. They were going to take care of him. He turned to see that Lafayette had pulled Alex close to him and was whispering to him in French. Alex nodded mutely to the words.

“Boys,” Martha called out. “Let’s go home.” The therapist handed George a prescription sheet for Alex and he nodded and thanked her again quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> OH YOU THOUGHT ALEX WAS GOING TO HAVE HIS REVELATION??? WRONG.
> 
> But yeah, so Alexander Hamilton is believed to have been bipolar by historians, and from what I know about the guy (not just from the musical) I am 100% on board with this. He was constantly up writing for days at a time with mania and would collapse into fits of depression. My poor ginger boy.
> 
> Buuuut I’m hoping to introduce another character soon!


End file.
